


Just Thought You Should Know

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009), Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe- Species Change, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident, everyone had shuned Vri. She refused to leave her room because of it. But Tav has hopes for her, and is attempting to bring her out of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thought You Should Know

"Vri?" Tav called out from the entrance of the female Stitchpunk's room. "Vri, are you down here? Because, there isn't anywhere else I can think of that you would be at." He received no answer, but he knew she was down there. She hadn't left since the incident happened, and no one went to talk to her besides Kan and Eri. Tav was starting to get worried about her, and he needed to tell her something important. Feeling nervous, he began to climb the ladder down into the depths of her lair. He wasn't about to back out of this simply because he was afraid, it was now or never. He continued to call out to her as he reached the bottom, entering the pitch black room.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old friend Taaaaaaaav!" Vri's voice finally responded, adding extra emphasis on Tav's name. Tav tried to search the room for any other sign of her as her laughter echoed throughout the room. "Now this certainly is a pleasant surprise! I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore after what that little accident. Ara and Ter certainly don't, but what do they know? But enough about me, what about you? How are those legs of yours holding up there?"

"They're, um, alright..." Tav answered. "They don't really feel any different though."

"Hmm. So tell me, what brought you all the way down here just to see little old me?" Vri asked as Tav felt something stroke his shoulder.

"I, um, have something important I need to tell you!" Tav blurted out. A small light flickered on as a candle was lit. Vri stood by the candle with the match in hand. Tav was finally able to see the extent of her damage. A piece of cloth was wrapped around the area where her left eye once was, serving as a sort of eyepatch. Her left arm was missing completely, no replacement for it having been made. Her jacket rested on a table, the left arm still dangling slightly. Kan must have been in the process of fixing it, as she was the only one who went to the trouble of fixing anyone's clothing. Vri blew the small flame on the match out and discarded it, taking a seat on a large die beside the table.

"So what's this important something you wish to tell me?" She asked with a smirk on her face, waiting for what Tav was going to tell her.

"I don't hold you responsible for what happened."

Vri's smirk vanished, being replaced by a shocked expression. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The incident... I'm not blaming you for it like the others are." Tav explained. "It's not like you knew it was going to happen, or even meant for it. So there isn't any real reason to be getting mad at you about."

"You mean you don't even care that you nearly lost your legs?!" Vri questioned.

"Like I said, it's not like you expected it to happen." Tav answered. "Besides, I know you were the one who saved the three of us. ...And I wanted to thank you for that." He softly smiled, hoping his message would get through.

Too flustered to say anything more, Vri simply pointed at the ladder, signaling Tav to leave. His hopes let up, Tav's smile vanished as he walked up the ladder. He only stopped momentarily to say, "You should have Equ build you a new arm pretty soon. It's been days since you lost it after all..." Tav reached the top of the ladder, and retreated to the infirmary for the evening.

...

"Oh my! Well look who finally emerged from her cave this morning! What's the special occasion?" Tav was awakened the next morning by Ter's cackles. What could she be talking about? He emerged from the bed and looked out into the main hall, startled by what he saw.

"None of your business Ter. Now shut it!" Vri retorted as she walked towards Nep and Equ's room. She barged in without any indication of entering and yelled, "Hey Equ, are you awake yet? I need you to make me an arm, stat!" Nep yowled in surprise, and a thud could be heard. Tav just smiled. He brought Vri out of the dark, and that was all he ever wanted.


End file.
